The Discovery: Part 2 of the Guardian Trilogy
by Crowned Clown X
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia died during the Grand Magic Games. Now, six years later, Styxx Rivier is searching for a way to bring her back to life. What he discovers, however, is something much more powerful then what a mere mortal can handle. **NOT A DEATH-FIC!** *Rated T for slightly gruesome death scenes and minor swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note-** Sorry, everyone. I had to change some stuff in the story, so I just took the old one down. But it's up again, so I hope you all enjoy it! And to everyone wondering. I'll be writing a JellalxLucy fix this weekend (I hope).

Chapter 1: Searching

Styxx slammed his hands down on his master's desk, angered by her decision.

"Why? Why won't you let me go?"

Styxx's master, Theodora, looked up at her guild member. Her eyes were squinted at the young mage. A large frown donning her wrinkled face. The two mages were currently in her office in the Wolf's Howl guild building, located in Hargeon.

In a tired, raspy voice, the old woman replied to the white headed mage, "Styxx, it's been almost eight years now. Lucy's dead, and nothing will bring her back." Tears started to fall from the old woman's eyes as she continued, "It-it's time to move on and live your life. The past is the past, it can't be changed."

Styxx whipped his head from side to side, refusing to believe the pink haired woman's words. Tears of his own flew away from the action. With a sudden calmness, Styxx turned around and made way for the door. Opening it, the twenty-six year old took a single step into the hallway.

Not even looking back, Styxx told his master, "I will never believe that." The teen took that last step and shut the door behind him, not even taking a single glance back at his mother-figure. The old woman was left in the office to think on the event that just occurred.

Styxx, however, was thinking about the future. He would have to leave the country. He knew Fiore would be of no help to him, so he would have to try other countries. The white haired mage didn't carry much with him, only the necessities. Walking out the front doors of the Wolf's Howl guild building, a frown donned his scarred face.

Out of all the members of the guild, he was the only one who wanted to bring Lucy back. Not even the others from their old team; Isabella, Totomaru, and Kunaru. Instead, the three decided to go on their own decade long missions, due to return from in the least another three years.

Sighing at the thought, Styxx continued on, finding his way through the port city, onto a train that would take him as far as possible. Styxx had a plan. He would travel directly to Avian, the country farthest from Fiore, and then return on foot, searching all the countries he came in contact with on the way back. There are a total of thirteen countries on the continent, that meant there would be twelve countries to search through. Sighing yet again, Styxx thought back on the events that had occurred those few days eight years age. On how all this had started.

Eight years ago, Lucy Heartphilia had joined the Wolf's Howl guild after being kicked out of Fairy Tail. She had attempted to commit suicide when she was thrown out. Lucy, himself, Isabella, Totomaru, and Kunaru had trained for a fake three years thanks to Isabella's magic. The five had become a band. Competed in the Grand Magic Tournament. And Lucy had died.

No one knew how she died. She was fighting with Natsu on the street one day during the games, and she had been winning. Suddenly, when the blonde was about to wrap the battle up, something had happened to her. Her clothes and body had changed, as if she had become possessed. And then suddenly died. Styxx could still taste that last tear of hers, the one that rolled from her cheek into his mouth.

A gigantic explosion snapped Styxx out of his thoughts. Getting the best view he could, the white haired mage looked through his window. The last few cars at the back of the train were unseen as a pitch black smoke rolled out of them. With a sudden jerk, the train came to an abrupt stop, as if giving Styxx the signal to check things out.

The scarred mage busted the window he was looking through moments before, then shape-shifted so that great angelic wings were protruding from his back. Styxx flew head first into the clouds of smoke, beating away as much deadly gas as possible with his great wings. Thanks to the small cleared area, Styxx could make out the cause of the smoke. Not very surprisingly, a roaring fire was burning it's way across the train cars, wrecking havoc on the furniture and any luggage that was in there. As well as any people.

There were three carts that were on fire. Styxx landed on the closest one, that being the third from the end. Styxx climbed inside the car, covering his mouth with a hand to block any smoke. From what he could tell, no one was in here. Nodding to himself to confirm this, he swatted away the flames in his path by fanning his wings that were now a much more convenient size.

The next cart was the same, barren with no passengers but riddled with a threatening fire. The third cart, however, was not so. There were two bodies. One was on the floor while the other was huddled in one of the seats. Both had some burns. Styxx rushed to the side of the one on the ground, and felt her pulse. To his horror, there was none. He tried the man on the seat next. No pulse could be found on him either.

Styxx, forced to change to his true size and lose his wings, carried each person under one of his arms. Styxx, being stronger than three bulls combined when in his true form, easily destroyed the metal wall of the car. He then jumped down onto the ground which was, thankfully, not on fire. The mage gently set the two people down. It was obvious that they were dead.

Now that Styxx was away from the smoke, he could make out the two people now. He recognized them, but he couldn't remember their names or from where. Pushing that to the back of his mind, the white haired mage returned to a more important task, examining their bodies more closely. The woman was in her early twenties, the man in his early thirties. The burns were much more severe than Styxx originally thought, and it looked like small shrapnel were implanted into them, most likely from the glass of the windows and metal from the train car. It was hard to figure out what exactly killed them, though. Styxx would guess that they were in a weakened state from the glass, metal, and burns and were to weak to protect themselves from smoke inhalation.

Styxx sighed yet again, then looked down towards the front of the train. The other passengers were starting to group together, and maybe preparing to walk to the next city or back to Hargeon. It had only been about thirty minutes after leaving the port city did the explosion happen. Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, Styxx, still in his true form, picked up the man and girl and began walking a ways into a near forest.

It took some time for Styxx to get to where he wanted to. He was going to an outpost that Wolf's Howl had stationed out here for emergencies and to patrol the forest for thieves and bandits. After about twenty minutes, he arrived. The outpost was really just a small shack, only about ten feet by ten feet. Someone would be checking there soon. So, now back in his preferred form, Styxx gently laid the two on the floor of the building. On a small table in the corner of the room, Styxx left a note explaining what happened and what to do.

Leaving quickly, Styxx departed. After walking for a few minutes, Styxx regrew his wings and was off. He was heading to the East, like he had planned. There, he would arrive in Avian. The country was known to have hundreds of species of birds and other flying creatures naitive to only that country, hence it's name.

_Wait, winged creatures..._

It hit Styxx right in the face. He couldn't believe he had forgotten those two. The two were mages, he had already known that, but he couldn't believe that he didn't recognize them. The man and woman. The two mages on the train. The two victims to either a terrible accident, or a catastrophe in the making. Those two belonged to Fairy Tail. Wendy Marvel and Gajeel Redfox.

**Author's Note-** ***THIS IS IMPORTANT***

This story will only be updated every 2-3 weeks. I know that's bad of me, but I want to be able to finish my other story first, which I kinda like more than this one. After I finish Thunder Spirits, I'll change to updating weekly so please just bare with me. Thanks.

Thanks for Reading!

Archangel-Angel


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry that this is SO late. I know I said I would update this like two weeks ago, it's just that something unexpected happened. My sister, who live like thirteen hours away, had a gull bladder problem that unfortunately required my parent to go visit her. Meaning I had to go visit her, too. When we had finally gotten back, we only had one day before we went on a week long vacation to Vancouver, BC. That meant the one free day I had was meant for packing. I got back really late Thursday, but then I had to write a new chapter, this chapter, after changing my mind about the chain of events in the story. I got that finished Saturday night. After that it was just me being forgetful, same as usual :P. ANYWAYS! That was a long AN that was really pointless, so I suggest just moving to the story, I think it'll be better for everyone that way.

Chapter 2

Dimly lit by a fireplace against the far wall and a few pedestals that held groupings of candles, four cloaked figures waited in a large circular chamber. Along the walls lined bookshelves, stocked with a countless amount of books, that reached from the floor to the ceiling several stories above. Seven columns were placed in the center of the room, creating an inner ring. Atop these columns housed seven thrones.

Each throne was magnificent in it's own way. Atop each throne was a symbol, a ring of seven figures. A flame, a spiral, three rocks clumped together, and a star. As well as what appeared to be an ocean current. Also found apart the ring of symbols was an unidentifiable creature and a circle. Contained within the circle were twelve markings.

On the backs of each of the elaborately decorated thrones were one of these symbols. Out of the seven pedestals, four were currently being used by these unknown people. The symbols on their seats were as follows; star, flame, water, and circle. All four were staring into a viewing lachryma. A picture was currently being shown on the crystalline picture being shown contained two unconscious people. One was a man, in his late twenties, the other, a young woman in her early twenties.

One of the four that sat atop the columns, the one that donned the symbol of an ocean current, looked up from the lachryma to speak to another of the four.

"Are you sure they are worthy of the roles? They haven't even woken up yet." By the sound of the water figure's voice, it was obvious that it was a man.

The cloaked figure who had been spoken to, the one that sat in the chair that donned a star, looked up from the lachryma as well and faced the one that had just spoken. "They wouldn't be hear if the king hadn't approved them, you know that. Besides, it took almost an entire day for you and fire man over there to wake up. It's only been a few hours, they should awaken soon."

At the mention of his symbol, the one who sat on the throne with the flame perked up. Looking over to the one who had spoken first, the one who donned the symbol of an ocean current, he snickered before speaking.

"That's right water boy, it took you a whole day to wake up, that means you have no room to complain."

The man of water growled before launching back at the one now known of fire, "I wasn't complaining, merely inquiring what her opinion was on the matter. And you were down the same amount of time, too."

The second man spat back at the first post haste. "You were 'inquiring'? You don't even know what that means!"

The water crested man raised his arm threateningly, a fist appearing from under his sleeve. "You trying to pick a fight?"

Both the fire and water figures began to argue with one another. Each one stood was standing on their thrones. The two other people, the ones with the star and circle, easily ignored them and continued to watch the image being relayed by the lachryma. Only when the magic power of the two fighting men spiked up did the other two pay more attention to them. Not long after, the one with the circle had had enough.

"Boys!"

At that single word the two men quieted down. Quickly, both sat back down on their respective thrones. The one who bared the circle, now known to be a young woman, stood up.

"Just because Styxx isn't here doesn't mean you two are allowed to fight, got it?"

Both men looked down at their feet, trying to not imagine the cold glare that they knew was coming from beneath the hood of that cloak. Silently, each one muttered, "Yes ma'am."

The one who sat on the throne with the star giggled before standing up. The figure looked up at each of the other three, who now had their attention redirected to the one with the star, before speaking.

"Gajeel and Wendy are waking up, it's time to go greet them."

In a flash of golden light, the one with the star was gone, nowhere to be found in the circular room. Then a flash of silver light flushed the room as the one with the circle disappeared as well. The room was then filled with color once again as flashes of blue and orange continued afterward. The men of fire and water were gone as well.

**...**

Gajeel grunted as he sat up in the bed. His head pounded with pain. The room around him swirled in different directions for a few moments as dizziness came and went. When he was finally able to see correctly, Gajeel looked around the room. There were no windows and only one door could be seen. Light filtered into the room from an unknown source.

One other bed could be found in the room. Sitting on it was Wendy, his fellow dragon slayer. She was looking around the room as well, trying to figure out where they were, too.

"Where the hell are we?" Gajeel muttered.

Wendy stood up and walked over to Gajeel before inspecting his body furiously. She checked every visible part of his body before beginning to proceed in undressing the metal dragon slayer. "Do you feel alright? Do you hurt anywhere?"

Gajeel easily pushed the younger dragon slayer away with his elbow. With a steely edge in his voice, he hissed at the wind mage. "I'm fine, squirt." Gajeel walked over to the door and inspected it for a moment. Squinting his eyes in annoyance, Gajeel looked for a door handle. "What the fuck- there's no handle!"

Wendy stood next to her companion and scanned the door as well. Her eyes went wide at the sight of no door handle. Looking up at the pierced man, she asked, "Do you think you could eat through it?"

Without his glare straying from the door, he answered. "It's made of stone, I can only eat metal." His tone of voice at that moment made it seem as if he was speaking common knowledge, knowledge that Wendy should have already known.

Suddenly, she was pushed aside and onto Gajeel's bed. Recovering from her initial surprise, Wendy was able to see Gajeel preparing to break down the door, his hand currently an iron pillar.

Wendy jumped out of the bed, her arm outstretched at the other man. "Wait! If you do that, the debris will-"

She was to late, Gajeel thrust his hand forward, propelling the attack. The black metal pillar rocketed straight towards the stone door. As the two made contact, the sound of metal and stone against each other rang out and echoed through out the small square room.

"That's not going to work, it's only for show."

Gajeel and Wendy whipped their heads around in search of who had said that. It hadn't been one of them. When no one could be found, both dragon slayers changed to defensive positions.

Again, the voice spoke out, filling the room with a smooth grace. "Your always looking for a fight, aren't you Gajeel? And Wendy, I thought you would try to talk things out. The has that flame brain Natsu been a bad influence on you?"

Wendy lowered her arms in surprise. With her eyes wide, she practically returned to her once younger self. "N-Natsu?"

Gajeel kept his guard up, but he too was thinking the same thing. How did they Natsu? Or their names to be in fact? Growling in annoyance, Gajeel barked, "Show yourself coward! Or are you to much of a coward?" The metal dragon slayer snickered as he said that last sentence.

"Fine, might as well."

A golden light flashed, blinding the two for a few seconds. As Wendy and Gajeel blinked away the spots in their vision, a person behind them spoke.

"It's been eight years, the least you could is face me." It was the owner of the voice from before.

Now that it wasn't being produced by magic, both of the dragon slayers realized who it was. Slowly turning around, Wendy gasped in surprise as tears began to form. Even Gajeel was effected by this person's appearance, his arms tightly balled up into fists to constrain himself.

Sitting on the bed Gajeel had awoken in before was a woman in her mid-twenties. Long golden hair cascaded down her back, the ends resting gently on the sheets of the bed. An inviting smile was donned her face as she looked upon the two. Large, warm, chocolate brown eyes scanned them from head to toe.

"It's nice to finally see you guys again, have you missed me?"

Tears fell down her now slender face as she removed her hands from her covered mouth. Under her breath, Wend whispered the woman's name. "Lucy."

Now snickering, Gajeel announced his nickname for the woman. "Bunny girl."

Lucy let out a small giggle as she stood up. "Gajeel, Wendy, welcome to the after life, sort of."

**A/N: **Oooooooh, now THAT'S a cliffhanger… or at least I think so. And it's only the second chapter. I'm sure you're asking questions like "What is he planning?", "What's going to happen?", "Why is he always late updating?". Sorry, but you'll just have to wait and find out


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Punch me, kick me, beat me to a pulp. i deserve it. I haven't updated in nearly TWO WHOLE MONTHS! I am a terrible person, terrible person indeed. But I hope that I'll be able to start updating weekly again soon. I started school a few weeks back and I'm finally getting into the swing of things, so I should be able to update more often, at least two times a month I think. Anyways, I shouldn't be keeping you from the story any longer. Proceed.

Chapter 3

Styxx sighed in relief as he finally landed in the country of Avian. Retracting his great white wings, the mage fell back onto his rear end in exhaustion. He had finally made it. Styxx had been flying for almost two days straight before he started to see greenery. The flight over the empty desert that spanned most of the continent was similar to torture.

Styxx shivered at the thought, that memory was going to be repressed no matter what. It was one he'd rather not experience again.

Sighing again, Styxx laid on the cool grass in peace as he listened to the wildlife around him. The cries of numerous types of animals and creatures reached his ears. From the tops of trees that reached for the sky to the bushes and burrows down on the ground, Styxx could hear them all. The sound of nature, it always relaxed him, made him feel at home, no doubt because of his magic.

Not far off, Styxx could make out crashing waves. Avian made up the northern part of the eastern coast. He must have landed closer to the cliffs then he had thought. Now that he had noticed the sound of the ocean, Styxx noticed that the air was similar to the air in Hargeon, saltier then areas more inland. Breathing in deeply, Styxx found relief from the slight sting in his nostrils. He would love to stay here forever, but Lucy was more important.

With the thought of Lucy at the front of his mind, Styxx leapt onto his feet. That was a long enough break, it was time to do what he had come here to do. Search for a way to bring Lucy back from the dead.

His mind was set, Styxx was ready to go. Channeling magic into his legs, the mage quickly shifted his legs into the shape of a wildcat's. Styxx didn't know what color the fur on his legs was because of his pants and boots, but he really didn't care. As long as they got him to where he wanted to go. And right now, he wanted to be on the top of the nearest tree.

Crouching down to the ground, Styxx readied himself. There was nothing on him that needed to be secured, so by extending his legs, Styxx was gone from the ground in an instant. As quickly as he had disappeared below, Styxx appeared at the top of a near tree. Standing on a thin branch, Styxx scanned the area. He had been so exhausted from flying that he hadn't paid any attention to whether he had passed over a town or not.

Seeing none, Styxx leaped once again. This time he entered the misty, low hanging clouds. Water droplets formed on his skin as the moisture condensed on contact. Moments later, Styxx was nearly a hundred meters away, brushing the water of his cheeks.

_This is going to take too long. _Grudgingly, Styxx once again grew a large pair of wings before taking off into the sky once again. This time, Styxx flew at a much slower pace. If there were any lone buildings or camp sites in this forest, he wanted to know.

A few hours passed and there was no evidence of people in sight, only trees and the occasional bird. Where were the birds anyways? This country was supposed to be rich with a variety if different species of aviary creatures, so where were they?

Deciding to push the topic to the back of his mind, Styxx continued on. Lucy was his main focus, not a countries population problems. And with that in mind, Styxx landed back down in the forest. After so long and not a trace of intelligent life anywhere. This was going to take longer than he thought. But Styxx wouldn't give up, this was his new reason for living, and he was never one to stop halfway to begin with.

After an hour of watching the sway of leaves that made up the thick canopy above, and listening to the sounds of the few forest animals he could, Styxx fell asleep.

**...**

Back in the city of Magnolia, a young woman walked the streets. Now she was just like all the other who crowded the streets as well. There was only one difference, okay two. What separated her from the majority of the city was the fact that she was a mage. But not just any old mage, oh no, she was a Fairy Tail mage. The strongest guild in the world, or at least in the opinion of many of it's members. If you wanted to go by rank, it would say that they were the weakest. All because of an incident that happened eight years ago.

This woman, however, didn't care about their rank. She didn't care about eight yeas ago. She didn't care, and that was that. This uncaring women, with wavy brown hair and icy blue eyes, was named Lucille, and she was the center of hate for almost the entire guild.

**...**

Lucille was making her way to Fairy Tail, behind her, on a large cart borrowed from Erza, were two crates. Each one was about seven feet long and three feet high and two feet across. She had been asked to obtain these two crates by the master of the guild, Makarov. In secret of course, none of the other guild members were to know. No one was to know what was inside, but of course Lucille had taken a look.

She hadn't been very surprised by what she saw. Nor was she surprised that she had retrieved the two from the Wolf's Howl guild in Hargeon. Lucille would admit that her reaction was a bit different from other people's reactions.

With a deep breath, Lucille brushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. It wasn't the time to be thinking about that. She had to finish this delivery. Lucille picked up her speed and was at the port of the city, where the guild building was, within minutes. Brining the crates around the back, Lucille easily spotted Makarov waiting for her.

"Hello master, interesting objects you had me retrieve."

Makarov's eyes squinted as he studied Lucille.

"I take it you looked inside them?"

Lucille only chuckled as she leaned against the wall of the building. "Oh yes indeed. I mean, I already knew what was in there, but I was curious what their condition was like."

"And how is it that you knew what was in there already?"

Lucille breathed out of her nose, thinking through her explanation. Might as well begin at the core, but first she needed to know how much he already knew.

"I think I'll answer you're question with another. Have you ever heard of the Guardian Seven?"

Makarov raised his chin slightly, he didn't like where this was going. "I think it would be better if we discussed this in my office. I'll have someone move those two." Makarov gestured to the two crates, and as he did so, Lucille swore she saw a glimmer of pain in his eyes before he returned to his stoic position.

Lucille and Makarov proceeded to move to his office on the top floor of the guild building. As the two entered the roaring guild, all the members went silent. Dark glares met Lucille's uncaring eyes. Apparently Lucille closely resembled a late guild member. The other members accuse Lucille of disgracing the old member's memory by acting a near exact opposite. Lucille didn't care what the others thought of her, so she simply followed Makarov into his office. Once the duo had arrived at the small, tidy office, Makarov seated himself behind his desk. Lucille decided to remain standing a few feet from the now closed office doors.

Makarov stared at Lucille. Studying her face for any changes. The fact that she already knew what was in the crates worried him. "Now what is it you want to talk about?"

"I had asked if you knew anything about the Guardian Seven." Lucille replied. Her face was unreadable, no emotion showed through.

"I'm sorry, I haven't. Who are these Guardian Seven?"

"The Guardian Seven are seven deities that are worshipped along the continent's eastern coast. Though that's not their true name, that's what their commonly called. Each of the Seven represent a part life. The four elements, fire, water, earth and air; time; and animal life."

"And why is it that people are not involved in this group?" Makarov inquired. He was curious as to where this was going, but he had yet to forget about the contents of the crates.

"People derive from creatures, so they are considered the same thing." Lucille explained. "The point of what I'm saying is this though, the Guardian Seven are real."

"So? What does this have to do with before?"

Lucille sighed, she thought it would've been obvious at this point. "This has everything to do with before. Those two have been chosen as two of the Seven." Seeing Makarov's confused and shocked face caused Lucille to giggle, completely unlike her usual self. "That's right. Gajeel and Wendy are now part of the Seven. They are now the rulers of the earth and the air."

Makarov quickly breathed in. This was... unexpected. Two of his most powerful mages suddenly die, then become gods? It doesn't seem real. Complete fiction. But even if it was all false information. How did Lucille know who they were? "Alright, I'll go along with this for the moment. If what you say is true, then how is it that you know all of this?"

"I'll answer that in a moment, but first I need to speak the other in this room."

Makarov furrowed his brow. Other? There was no one else here except for the two of them. Is she just trying to avoid the question?

"Mavis! Mavis, I know you're there. Even if I'm not a part of the guild now, I was once. I can sense your presence. You might as well reveal yourself."

_Mavis! _Makarov thought. How did Lucille know about the first master? Ever since the incident with Lucy, the spirit had rarely shown herself, and only to him. So how did she know about her?

Suddenly, standing in between Lucille and his desk was the first master. The spirit looked up at Lucille seriously.

"It's time, isn't it?" Mavis asked Lucille, sadness and dread wrought her voice.

Unbecomingly, Lucille looked down into Mavis's large eyes with sadness as well. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it is. After this next Games, there would only be one last shot at defeating him."

Mavis sighed in defeat. "I know, I just wish this didn't have to happen. This isn't what I had envisioned for Fairy Tail."

Lucille smiled weakly, "I don't like this either. It's hard to believe, but this is bigger than the both of us."

Makarov coughed into his hand, regaining the attention of the two.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but can someone explain to me what's going on?"

Lucille and Mavis looked over to Makarov in surprise. They had forgotten he was in the room as well. "Of course, master. But first..."

Lucille trailed off as she took a few steps back, distancing herself from Makarov and Mavis. All at once, her body began to glow a golden light. Similar to Erza's transformations, Lucille's body changed. Her bust and breasts became more prominent, and her hair grew in length. He clothes changed as well, transforming from a very modest t-shirt and jeans to a very skimpy and revealing outfit.

As quickly as it appeared, the golden flash dispersed. In Lucille's place stood the one person Makarov least expected. He was sure that she was dead, he saw the incident with his own eyes.

"L-L-Lucy?"

Lucy greeted Makarov with a warm smile before continuing on. "Yes, Makarov. Now before you ask any more questions, I have one for you. Makarov Dreyar, after living ninety-six years, do you readily accept death with open arms?"

**A/N:** Oh, I am evil indeed. First I keep you waiting for so long, then I give you this! I can't believe myself! The end of pretty much every chapter is going to be a cliffhanger, so get used to them, 'cause there are many more to come. I'll be starting the next chapter tomorrow, so I hope to have it up, hopefully, by Wednesday. No promises, but let's see how I do. I hope you all liked it, constructive criticism accepted.

**One last thing, to all my readers who don't have fan-fiction accounts, I highly suggest you create one. They're free, and it'll be easier for you to keep track of stories you like and be alerted when they've been updated. You can be emailed whenever a story is uploaded with another chapter, or when an author you've favorited or followed creates a new story or updated a different story they have. If anyone is interested, I'll be more than happy to help set one up for you if need be**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Can you believe it? I actually got a chapter out early! Given only a night, but it's still a good change of pace. Well, I won't keep you waiting. Starting next chapter, I'll start posting responses to your reviews, so if you have any questions or are confused about something in the story, leave it in a review and I'll try to answer it for you.

**Chapter 4**

"Death? Are you intending to kill me Lucy?" Makarov inquired. What was all this talk about games, death, and last-shots? And what was her relationship with the first-master?

Lucy's demeanor quickly dropped back into one of sadness. "I'm sorry master, but yes. I will explain everything though."

Makarov nodded his head at the answer. He was okay with dying, he was already ninety-six, and was starting to be even more feeble than before. It seemed about time that the role of master be adorned onto someone younger anyhow. With all this in mind, Makarov gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk. Lucy took a seat in the one offered while Mavis took a seat in another.

Lucy began talking first. "Well, I guess I should start with why we need you to, you know." Lucy slid a finger across her neck," "That's probably at the center of your mind right now. Well, the reason is... well..." Lucy paused, thinking how to say this. That's when she realized they were still in Makarov's office. "Hold on a moment."

Lucy stood up and walked over to the office doors. With a finger raised to her lips, telling the other two to be silent. Softly, Lucy pressed her ear to the door, waiting for any sort of noise on the other side. A few seconds passed and there was nothing. Another few seconds and still nothing. Once again, Lucy waited and finally she heard what she needed. Soft whispering.

Lucy quickly slammed the doors open, revealing two Fairy Tail mages. Specifically Levy and Romeo.

**...**

While all this was going on, a women, with long brown hair, was making her way through the city of Hargeon. This port city had once been her home a few years past. She had once been apart of the city's guild, Wolf's Howl. Eight years ago, she had been a part of the team that lead it into third place at the Grand Magic Games, even though they had been short a team member. Unlike all the other guilds competing, who had had five members per team, the Wolf's Howl team only had four after the first round. Still they persevered, placing third, even with their handicap.

But the woman wasn't here to reminisce. She was on a mission, and it was going to be completed. With her mind back on track, the woman made her way through the busy streets of Hargeon. Not long after, the brunette stood in front of a large building, the Wolf's Howl guild building. Silently she walked in, to be greeted by none other than the guild master, Theodora.

**...**

Isabella quietly walked into the Wolf's Howl guild building. Loud cheering was coming from the mess hall, most likely another party going on. Despite the noise, memories flooded her mind, even though she wished they hadn't. For a long time before the guild had been officially sanctioned by the city, it had merely been a group of mages living under the same roof. Isabella herself had lived here for years, one of the original members of the so called group. Being here was harder than she had expected it.

She couldn't even fathom how Lucy had managed to hide among Fairy Tail so long as a fake. It left her speechless. And to be hated by the other members of Fairy Tail, it must have been pure torture. Luckily for Isabella, her torture was short-lived, for there to greet her was the Wolf's Howl guild master, Theodora.

"Isabella? Is that really you? You aren't due to be back for another few years!" Theodora exclaimed.

Isabella smiled at Theodora's reaction. It was a warm smile, but also a sad one. She knew she wouldn't be here for long. "I'm sorry master, but I won't be here very long. I just need to talk with you about some things. Some... important things."

Isabella looked up at Theodora, who was sitting on the railing of the second floor, as she said this last part. A lone drop of sweat rolled down the side of her face, this was more than awkward for her. It was completely unpleasant. Isabella kept her smile plastered on her face, however. This was an important meeting, and it would be extremely useful if nothing went wrong.

Theodora noticed Isabella's nervous behavior, but brushed it off for now. She would have answers soon enough. It was probably nothing to worry about anyways. "Of course, Isabella. Let's go to my office, it should be quieter there. Plus, I might have some extra Pistachio ice cream stored away for you."

Isabella smiled gratefully up at Theodora before walking up the staircase, where Theodora was now waiting. When she made it to the top, the two female mages proceeded to walk down one of the adjoining hallways. The hallway resembled a hotel almost, with doors lining the walls.

Isabella looked behind them and then far ahead. Seeing no doors open, she decided to begin. But first she needed to know one thing. "Master, have you ever heard of the Guardian Seven?"

**...**

Back at Fairy Tail, Lucy stared down at the two mages. Both the script mage and the fire mage looked up at Lucy with fear and surprise. Neither one had suspected to be found out so soon. But they were even more surprised by who had opened the door.

Suddenly, Lucy squeezed Levy in a tight hug. "Levy! You don't know how long I've wanted to do this!"

Tears began to well in Levy's eyes, her arms laying limp against her sides. But as realization set in as to who was hugging her, Levy's tears began to fall as she wailed out.

"L-Lu-chan! Lu-chan, I've missed you so much!"

Levy quickly wrapped her arms around the blond, who was now kneeling down next to the script mage. Lucy softly calmed Levy down, patting her back and talking about how much she had missed not being with Levy. Levy soon calmed down enough to stop her crying, only sniffles emerging every once in a while.

While all this was going on, though, Romeo watched on in amazement. He was frozen in place, unable to utter a single word or move a muscle. It was Lucy, their beloved Lucy! The one that had died eight years ago! As Levy entered the final 'stage' needed for calming down, Romeo's shock began to unveil itself.

Silently whispering to himself, as if trying to make sure this wasn't a cruel dream, Romeo uttered Lucy's name. After a few moments, the fire mage uttered it yet again. This time loud enough for the others to hear, as Lucy, Levy and Makarov were now looking at him. Suddenly, he scrambled to his feet, a wide grin plastered onto his face. He looked from person to person. First Lucy, then to Levy, then to Makarov, then back to Lucy. Without warning, Romeo clumsily began to run down the hallway.

"Natsu-nii! Natsu-nii! It's Lucy! Everybody! It's Luc-" Romeo suddenly rammed right into a golden force field not even two meters from the others.

With pain now all over his body, Romeo shakily sat up. With squinted eyes, The young man studied the shining barrier.

"I'm sorry Romeo, but I can't let you tell the others. Not yet."

Romeo looked back to see Lucy and Levy now standing, the former staring right at him.

Levy looked to Lucy, confusion written across her face. "What do you mean Lu-chan? Why can't we tell the others? When can we?"

Sadness was the only thing evident upon Lucy's face, as she now looked away from the two mages to return to her seat in the office. Once she sat back down was when she finally spoke again.

"I think it's best if everyone comes back in. I'll have quite a bit of explaining to do. Romeo, close the doors when you do. Thanks."

Levy and Romeo filed into the room, closing the door behind them as asked. Makarov returned to his position behind his desk, and Mavis, who had turned invisible at the detection of others, reappeared sitting atop Makarov's desk. Both Levy and Romeo suddenly jumped from their seats beside Lucy's when the spirit appeared. Fear and Surprise were the only two emotions felt for a moment. But only for a moment, as questions were now brimming within their minds. Neither released these questions though, deciding that it would be better to wait towards the end.

**A/N: **This chapter is a little shorter than previous ones, isn't it? I had originally planned for it to be longer, but what happens after this ends is just a bunch of talking and explaining, which is pretty much a chapter in itself, so I split it into two chapters instead of one. So you get two smaller chapters instead of one big one. If I have around the same amount of time tomorrow that I had today, I should be able to get that chapter up around Thursday. But after that, it won't be until September 22nd that I update again, just because I want to get back onto a solid schedule. Hope you guys understand! Bye


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** So sorry this is late. I just didn't have the time to write until yesterday. So write I did, until I was distracted by a video chat with some friends that went on for five hours. So, after finally finding the time to write today, I have finally finished. Hopefully I'll be able to update again today. I won't take your time away anymore, so here you go, Chapter 5.

**Chapter 5**

Lucy, finally, began to explain. "First, I'd like to say that for the past five years, I've been masquerading as another member of the guild, Lucille Neves. I needed to make sure that everything here went according to a plan that you all will find out about later." Lucy looked over to Makarov, "I'll hear your answer about the question from before later, right now I'll just inform the four of you about what's been going on." Lucy looked around the room, switching gazes from person to person, "I'd like to say before we begin that, yes, I am dead. I am not, technically living. The reason why I had, in fact, died eight years ago is one I'll share later as well.

"Now, I had mentioned the Guardian Seven. The Guardian Seven is a nickname of sorts for seven deities that rule over the countries on the East coast of the continent. I said all this before, yes?" Lucy looked over to Makarov, who nodded in response. Lucy then looked over to Levy and Romeo. "Each of the Seven rule over a different aspect of life. The four basic elements, time, and animal life, which includes people. But that's only six of the different aspects. The seventh represents Celestial Spirits and the Celestial World.

"Now these Seven aren't myth or legend. They aren't a fabricated story in order to control others, nor are they an existence created through delusional and misguided minds. They actually exist, and they guard the stability of all that is in existence by defeating those that threaten it. Their existence is kept as a secret, however, because not all of the world isn't ready to face this sort of truth. The most popular religion in Fiore and majority of the continent is the Zentopia Church, who rules the beliefs of people with a near iron-fist. Now you see why I can't allow my being here to be spread to far. A religious war could break out."

Lucy paused in her explanation. This would be a good time to hear any questions. As it turned out, Romeo and Levy did have a question that they wished to be answered right away.

Speaking up, Levy started the question. "But Lu-chan. Your death was kept a secret. The only ones that had witnessed it were people from Fairy Tail and Wolf's Howl."

Romeo continued on with the question now. "Because of the way you died was such a mystery to us, neither of the guilds reported your death. Not even the Magic Council knows."

Levy began once again, this time getting to the actual question. "Because of this, are you sure it's not alright if we tell the others? I mean, everyone's been different since the incident, I think they deserve to know."

Lucy smiled weakly at the two. They weren't going to give up, were they? "Yes, I know you kept my death a secret, and I'm glad you did. It'll make handling future events much easier. Telling the others, though, I still can't allow. I agree they deserve to know, I really do, but this is bigger than just our personal feelings and opinions. Fairy Tail is one of the most famous guilds, so if word broke out in there that I had apparently died and came back to life, then the news would definitely become public, something I can't allow, for now at least."

Lucy's reasoning seemed to persuade Levy and Romeo that she was right. Questions would arise, and only Lucy would be able to answer them. If she did answer them, it seems that the war she's trying to stop would still come. So was that why she was alive? To stop the possible war?

"I'm sure you guys still have many questions," Lucy began, "but I have a question for you as well. It's really important too, so bare with me." Lucy studied Levy's and Romeo's faces as they sturdied themselves for the impending question. "Are you two willing to die?"

**...**

Styxx woke with a start. It was dark, and it felt like he was laying on stone. Nothing could be made out yet in the darkness. He tried moving his hand to rub the sleep from his eyes, but after just a few inches, the movement was abruptly stopped by cold metal around his wrist.

Styxx's eyes were starting to adjust to the room around him. He was in a cell! Styxx tried moving both arms this time, only for both to be abruptly stopped by the cuffs around his wrists. He was chained to the wall! Styxx tried to move his legs next, but found that his ankles were bound as well.

Suddenly, the sound of a metal door opening rung through out the room. Footsteps echoed until they stopped right next to the cell Styxx was in. Who ever was on the other side, he was sure they weren't friendly. A moment later the door to his cell opened, light filtered in through the door frame. Standing there was the silhouette of... a bird? No, it was more than that. It was a bird, but it was humanoid in shape.

The creature took a step forward, and suddenly four torches lit up with crimson fire. The bird-human's features were revealed that instant. It's entire body was covered by a layer of rich brown feathers. It's beak donned a paler color of brown, with a design of red ink etched into it. Hawk eyes stared into his own for a moment before it spoke.

"Human, you were discovered asleep in the Sacred Wood. You have been charged with disgracing her holiness, Ava. What say you in your defense?"

Styxx was puzzled. Ava? Sacred Wood? Charged? What was this creature talking about? Even though Styxx's mind was flooded with these questions, what he asked was not one of these.

"What the hell are you?"

**...**

Styxx was now walking up a grand staircase. Now on his way to a court hearing. Apparently, that forest he had slept in was sacred to the people who live in this country. He shouldn't really say people, they were humanoid birds, really. The Avia was what they were called.

So now, after having his magic currently nullified, he was on his way to this hearing. With an armed escort no doubt. Four Avia, who were more than likely highly skilled in whatever magic their people possessed, surrounded him.

The group of five were now coming to the end of a grand staircase that lead to a building a the tip top of the city. That was another interesting fact about these people. The city they lived in was in the sky. Apparently there was a magic force field around the floating city that camouflaged it to all onlookers outside it's barrier.

The first thing Styxx thought when he heard this was, _These people are strange. Why can't they live on the ground like normal people?_

Styxx and his guard came to the end of the staircase. Oddly, the building was u-shaped, with stone columns lining the walls, creating a hallway of sorts. This hallway was lined with similar bird-men guards, each one ready to strike if needed. A large bonfire sat in the middle of the courtyard, the flames dancing in a hypnotizing way against the darkness of the night. Towards the back of the courtyard sat a throne, made of the same stone as the rest of the city. Two more guarded Avia stood on either side.

When the five stopped in front of the throne, Styxx was forced to his knees by the a brunt kick to the back of his knees. Styxx glared daggers at the bird-man who had done so, but turned his head back around when one of the guards next to the throne spoke.

"All bow before her holiness, the goddess of the wind, member of the Xer da Mie, Ava."

As the bird-man finished, a palanquin came out from a set of double doors, carried by yet another four bird-men. All the bird-men bowed as soon as the palanquin entered, one keeping a sturdy hand on the back of Styxx's head, forcing his forehead to almost touch the stone floor.

Difficultly, Styxx stole a glance of the palanquin. Light green drapes kept Styxx from making out any distinguishing features of this so called 'wind goddess'. He was only able to make out her silhouette. Eventually, Ava took her seat on the throne. Once she took her seat, the palanquin was taken away, and Ava was revealed.

Styxx wasn't able to see her though. For his head was still be shoved into the ground.

"Rise." Ava commanded.

The bird-man guards stood back up, but Styxx was kept in the same position, not allowed to at least kneel.

"Human, you have been charged with defiling the Sacred Wood. Do you recognize these charges?"

Styxx wasn't sure what to do. This person didn't sound like the guards, whose voices were high pitched and scratchy. The woman's voice sounded softer, humanlike. Was she not an Avia? Thinking all this through, Styxx didn't realize what he was just about to say. "Uh, yes?"

"Then by my word. I order you guilty of all charges and sentence you to death."

Styxx's eyes went wide. What! All he did was recognize the charges. Although, with being accused of something like that, it was kind of like admitting his guilt. Still, that doesn't mean he had to be put to death!

Styxx was roughly brought to his feet. Finally being allowed to see his death-bringer, Styxx's eyes went even wider. He was left speechless, and apparently so was Ava. Her eyes had gone wide as well in recognition.

Styxx muttered the woman's name. "Wendy?"

**A/N: **Two cliffhangers in one chapter! OMG! I'm not worthy of your localness. You have to admit though, it makes you want to know what happens next, which is exactly why I use cliffhangers so much. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. See you next time


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Well here's the next chapter. I worked hard over the past two days to write this since I didn't have any time over the week before. I hope you guys like it :) .

**Chapter 6**

Natsu sniffed the air. Something didn't feel right to him. He felt like he was going to lose someone close to him. Or maybe even more than one person. He wasn't sure, but however many it was, he wouldn't lose anybody close to him. Not after what happened to Lucy all those years ago. He couldn't go through something like that again. When he lost Lucy, it hurt even more than when he lost Igneel.

As if he read Natsu's mind, Makarov stood a top the railing of the upper level and called for the guild's attention. The loud chaos that always ensued within the guild quieted down almost immediately as everyone looked to Makarov expectantly.

"My children, I have very important news for all of you," Makarov began, "Today we will be losing multiple members, myself included."

All the members of the guild stood speechless and shell shocked for a few moments, then an uproar broke out. Everyone was yelling out, arguing that it didn't matter what the reason was and that they weren't leaving, or that the ones leaving were just discarding everyone else behind. Natsu was one of the worst, his fists lighting up in flames. Lucille, Levy, and Romeo walked up behind Makarov during the commotion.

Finally, Lucille broke the sound, "That's enough!" Everyone went quiet, not daring to speak out against the 'Impostor' as she was nicknamed. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves, putting your own selfish desires first before even knowing why. Our reasons are larger than anyone in this guild. We do this out of duty, not personal desire!" Lucille's words sunk in slowly. The different members of the guild speechless as they just looked away. When no answer came, Lucille muttered something just loud enough for Natsu to hear. "You all disgust me."

Natsu was filled with a burning anger as soon as he heard that, but held back once he noticed that Lucille was walking away from the railing. Levy and Romeo close behind. The only one left was Makarov. Suddenly, Mavis was next to Makarov. The two exchanged a glance before both of them nodded. Natsu, along with the rest of the present guild members, looked up at the two expectantly. They were waiting; for answers, for reasons, for... anything.

Makarov hoped off the top of railing before going in the same direction as the ones before him. Seconds later, there was a bright flash of golden light. Gasps were emitted from everyone. Slowly, as the entire guild's attention was now turned to her. Mavis began speaking.

"In Makarov's place, I name Gildarts Clive as the next master of Fairy Tail. Also, due to recent events, I shall help direct the guild alongside him."

At the sound of his name, Gildarts choked on his own spit. A few years ago, Gildarts returned to Fairy Tail, saying that he was going on a temporary hiatus from missions in order to spend more time with Cana and the guild. After recovering, he grumpily mumbled his all right.

Mavis once again started speaking, "Along with Makarov and the others, there are three more who are leaving the guild as well. Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvel and Gajeel Redfox."

The reaction to this news was almost as bad as the first. However, the guild went silent once Mavis disappeared.

Natsu, along with the rest of the guild, now started to slowly adjust to this drastic change. Tears silently fell from the eyes of every guild member. Many punched either the floor or a wall. Others threw chairs or flipped over tables. It would take a long time to get used to this.

**...**

Wendy stared at the man before her. With his long white hair and piercing blue eyes, she instantly recognized who he was. Styxx Rivier, he was here. What should she do? Should she take back her order? Should she allow it to proceed?

In the back of Wendy's mind, Lucy echoed. "_Styxx is the last of us. If either of you see him, kill him on the spot. He needs to start training as soon as possible."_

Those words decided the decision for Wendy. Looking down at the guards around Styxx, Wendy ordered her command.

"Burn him."

Wendy watched closely as the Avia tossed the shapeshifter into the large bonfire. His screams of pain rang throughout as the crimson flames licked his skin, burning him past recognition. With his magic nullified, Styxx could do nothing to escape. HIs yells of agony soon died down to nothing, as Styxx himself died.

With a flash of light green, Wendy was gone from her throne. The Avia knew where she had gone. They didn't know why, but they didn't need to. The bird-men began the process of removing the body.

**...**

Wendy appeared in a circular room with seven columns; the wall, or walls, adorned with never ending bookcases, each one filled to the brim with books of different colors, sizes, and languages. These columns acted as pedestals for the thrones that sat on top of them. These thrones were arranged in a circular position, mimicking the walls of the room.

Floating in the middle of the circle of thrones was a large crystal lachryma, hovering a few feet below the thrones. The large crystal ball, whose diameter had to be at least a meter and a half, was positioned just so that anyone occupying a throne would receive an elevated view.

Wendy herself was seated in one of the thrones. On the back of the decorated and elaborate chair, the same as the other six, was a ring of seven symbols. On the seat of the throne Wendy currently occupied was one of the seven symbols, a spiral.

Two of the other thrones were being filled as well, one with a symbol of a flame on the seat. The other adorned a symbol similar to a water current.

Wendy spoke up to the two men currently talking to each other. "Styxx has died, is he here?"

The two men jumped in surprise, neither had noticed a flash of light, signifying anyone had teleported into the room. One of the two, the one who sat on a throne with the flame, finally recomposed himself enough to speak.

"Styxx? You found him?"

Wendy nodded, "Yes, I found him in my training forest over in Avia. What do you think he was doing over there?"

"Probably trying to find a way to resurrect Lucy." The man of fire responded.

The man who bore the symbol of the water current spoke up next, "It's a good thing he appeared in Avia. No one is any of the other countries besides Gajeel. But I don't think he would have cared enough to hold a trial, he probably would have left him to rot in a dungeon for a while."

Wendy and the other man both felt a trickle of sweat to run down the side of their head. Gajeel would do that. Returning to the topic at hand, the three people looked down at the lachryma. An image flickered onto the clear crystal, it was showing a room similar to one Wendy had awoken in. There, laying on a bed, was an unconscious Styxx the only marking on him that was clearly visible was the scar across his eyes.

Suddenly there was a flash of silver light. The three looked around at the thrones, but no one new was there. Looking down at the ground next, Wendy and the two men saw two women, one was old while the other was young. The two were standing in the middle of the circle of columns.

**...**

Isabella watched Theodora with mild interest as the old woman looked around, taking in her surroundings. Isabella had brought the two to the meeting room. It was most likely where the others would be.

As if reading Isabella's mind, three figures leapt down from above. The two with hoods weren't surprising to her, but the third one was.

"Wendy? Shouldn't you be training? Why are you here?"

Wendy, who was examining Theodora, turned her attention to Isabella. "I found Styxx. He's currently in one of the Chambers. It's only been a minute at most since he and I arrived."

"Isabella, who are these people?" Isabella looked over to see Theodora looking up at her expectantly.

"Come on, Old Lady, don't you recognize two of your strongest mages ever?" Isabella, Theodora, and Wendy looked over at the two hooded men.

Each one pulled their cloaks back, revealing their identity. The man with the symbol of fire was none other than Totomaru. The other, the man with the crest of a water current, revealed himself to be Kunaru. Totomaru looked almost exactly the same as eight years ago, only now he had a scar running diagonally across his nose. Kunaru had no new scars, but his hair was now much shorter. His front bangs were gelled up and to the side. His ponytail was gone, replaced by much shorter hair that rested against the back of his neck.

Theodora gasped. "Toto? Kunaru? Is it really you?" Kunaru and Totomaru smirked as they nodded their heads.

Suddenly, a flash of golden light flooded the room. Standing next to the group was another group of people. This new group consisted of Lucy and multiple members of Fairy Tail. Lucy wasn't paying attention to Isabella and everyone behind her, and was instead talking with the Fairy Tail members.

"Now listen, I wasn't exactly supposed to bring this many people, so we need to get our story straight before the others see all of you."

A short and deliberate cough into Isabella's hand caused Lucy to turn around. As soon as the Celestial Mage glimpsed Isabella and her party, the blonde shrieked in terror.

Isabella eyes passed over the new arrivals. Besides the Fairy Tail master, she only recognized the guild's poster girl Mirajane Strauss. Angrily, Isabella crossed her arms as she glared at her fellow teammate. "Do you mind explaining why you have three extra Fairy Tail members with you? Well Lucy?"

**A/N: **Well, starting next chapter the questions you all most likely accumulated over the course of this very short story will be answered. If you all don't mind, could you leave whatever questions you do have in a review with what you normally would put so I make sure to be able all of them over the course of the next few chapters.

Also, this story isn't going to be very long. Probably, at max, around 15 chapters, the same length as Part 1. It'll vary, but it'll definitely be anywhere from 10-15 chapters. There will also be a song that needs to be found in one of the last few, it'll (hopefully) be the last song you need to search for in this trilogy. I don't think any will need to be found in Part 3, but that could change.

Anyways, I hope you all liked the chapter. I'll update again next weekend. Until then, check out the other Fairy Tail stories I uploaded last weekend. I should have a poll up soon about which one I should pick up after this one


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **So here's the next chapter. It's shorter than I would have liked, and I actually planned for it to be longer, but I'll discuss that later.

**Chapter 7**

"Well you see... I just... it's like this... you see..." Lucy stuttered out. How was she going to explain this? It wasn't her fault at all. Those three were the ones who had interrupted her conversation with Makarov. Thinking quickly Lucy spat out, "It's their fault! Hurt them!"

Isabella shifted her weight to one side in annoyance, glaring at the blonde as everyone else fell to the floor at what she said.

Sternly, Isabella warned Lucy, "Lucy."

Lucy fell to her knees, her hands intertwined with each other as she pleaded to the older mage. "It's true! Romeo and Levy had eavesdropped on us, and Mira had barged in because of Gajeel and Wendy's bodies! I hadn't done anything! Toto was the one who blew up the train anyway!"

At the moment, all the new comers stared at the dual-colored hair as a face of horror appeared on him. He was sweating bullets as numerous stares and glares made their way to him.

Isabella, however, kept her gaze on Lucy. Even when Totomaru exclaimed, "I did it for the good of the world! Stop staring at me like that!" All the newcomers, begrudgingly, turned their attention back to the two female mages.

Suddenly, the bookcases seemed to move on their own, revealing a dark tunnel, barely seven feet high. Isabella grabbed the back of Lucy's shirt collar, and started to drag the blond away into the newly appeared tunnel.

Lucy waved her frantically, trying to grab onto something or someone. She wailed loudly as she cried out for help. Her tears flew from her eyes comically as they formed the shape of waterfalls. Lucy screamed out, "Help me!" dragging the 'e' out for a few more seconds. Finally the duo was swallowed up by the darkness of the tunnel, leaving all eyes on the now shaking Totomaru.

'Ga-Gajeel a-and W-Wendy are part of the Xer da Mie, t-the Guardian Seven. I-in order for them to actually join, they needed to lose their physical bodies. That means they needed to die." Totomaru looked nervously from one mage to another. Lucy must have done a good job explaining, cause none of them freaked out or called him a murderer.

Changing subjects Kunaru turned to Levy, Romeo, and Mirajane. "So how exactly did you end up coming here?"

Levy, wanting to avoid a fight, spoke up first. "Romeo and I had seen Lucy and Master walk into his office from the back with a really serious attitude. We were curious and followed."

"What about you Mira?" Wendy asked. She was glad that so many more members of Fairy Tail were coming, but she was also feeling guilty. They were now dead, and she didn't know if they would be able to leave the Xer da Mie HQ.

Mira shivered as she recalled the memory, but retold it anyway.

**...**

_Mira walked out the back door of the guild. She had overheard some of what Makarov and Lucille were talking about. She was able to hear something about crates needing to be moved. Curiosity blindsided the mage, and here she was._

_ When her blue eyes travelled over the crates, surprise was the first thing she felt. They were bigger than she thought, almost human sized. Of course, there wasn't people inside. That would be ridiculous. Yet still, they were quite large. Larger than any food ingredients, and it was either to big or to small for furniture. In fact, it was just about the exact size of a coffin. Again, though, the idea of human bodies inside these crates was just out of the world._

_ Curiosity plagued Mira's mind as she circled the crates, examining them closely. Should she open them? The Master did want them moved, so she might as well score a few extra points -as if she needed them- and move the wooden boxes for him. Of course, that required her opening them up. Well, not really, but her curiosity would kill her if she didn't find out what was inside._

_ Applying a little bit of takeover magic to strengthen her arms, Mira easily lifted the lid of the top crate. Hopping a little, Mira lifted herself over the edge slightly in order to see inside. Mira nearly screamed at what she saw. It was Wendy, burns covered her unmoving body, a deep contrast to her cold pale skin. The strength in Mira's arms left her as she suddenly fell to ground._

_ Scrambling to her feet, Mira ran all the way to the master's office. She needed to tell him about this, right away!_

**...**

Totomaru sighed once Mira finished telling her tale. It wasn't really Lucy's fault, and now she was facing Isabella on her own. Poor girl. The fire mage looked over to the group of newcomers.

"Come, let's show you around since Lucy is... occupied at the moment." Totomaru stated. It was obvious that they were meant to be here permanently since Lucy actually brought them here instead of just outright killing them.

Totomaru led the mages into the same tunnel as Isabella and Lucy had entered moments before. Once they reached the entrance, two torches, which had gone successfully unseen till then, burst into flames. As the group continued on, torches lit themselves as Totomaru passed by.

Kunaru and Wendy, however, had remained behind. The duo of bluenette mages were once again seated in their respective thrones.

"I think it would be better, if you inform Gajeel of everything that's happened." Wendy nodded before Kunaru continued. "Also, tell him that his limiter has been raised to sixty-five, that should be enough to get him through. I want you to do the same." Wendy nodded again, and made her way to stand up. As an afterthought, Kunaru added, "Leave your Heads of State in charge. You two need to focus solely on the task at hand."

Wendy nodded yet a third time before teleporting away with a usual flash of light.

**A/N: **Well? Did you like it despite it's annoying shortness. I know I had said I would be answering questions in this chapter, and a few I think I did, but no one reviewed the last chapter for me to know!

Oh well. Onto what matters, my petty excuse. This chapter is so very, very short because I deeded to work on a piece outside of fanfiction for school. It's a Scholastic entry, I know a lot of kids in America participate in this as part of class. I too am participating as part of class, but I'm also doing other categories that aren't required by my teacher. I'm also entering the novel category, where I have to hand in a 50 page excerpt from a completely original story of my own. Also, I'm entering the drawing contest, so I'll be needing to work on that as well. I may be entering the poetry one, too, though I'm not sure on that one. That in total means I have FOUR(!) scholastic entries to work on as well as regular school work. So, until I have all of that done -excepting the journalism piece, since I don't know when my class is starting that- I won't be updating again. I'm sorry that you guys will have to go through another long waiting period, but I think I'll be able to get this all done by the end of November TOPS. Thank you for understanding, you guys are the best readers ever


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **So sorry for the long wait. As I'm sure many of you have noticed, I posted the beginnings of many fiches. I'll be working on those after this, so I'm trying to get them out there so people can get a look and see. Sadly, that means this story has fallen behind a little. This chapter answers questions that I at least hope you guys might've had. PLease review! I run off them, I really do. I had almost given up on this fix cause I got no reviews for two chapters straight, and barely any views. So if everyone who reads this story, each chapter from now on, whether your a guest or not, please review. I don't want to stop this story, especially since it's only the second part of a trilogy, so please do this small thing for me. Thank you! ^.^

**Chapter 8**

It wasn't till the next day that Lucy was seen again. While she seemed perfectly fine physically, she was jumpy for a long time after being released from whatever punishment Isabella had issued upon the blond. She would avoid dark areas or hidden corners, and would slightly jump in the air whenever someone said her name. Of course, all this had happened after the newcomers were given a tour of the Xer da Mie base.

As it turned out, the base was a castle located somewhere along the Eastern coast of the continent. Totomaru was the one who had directed the tour around the castle, it's halls and chambers - which were decorated by tapestries, paintings, and sculptures; some so old they weren't even known to the world of today. The castle was riddled with a history that all the newcomers, even Romeo - who's personality was greatly effected by Natsu and the close relationship the two fire mages shared - found interesting.

**...**

_Totomaru was at the head of the group of mages, his voice magically projected behind him as he proceeded throughout the ancient stone castle._

_ "This castle is known to the countries on this side of the continent as the 'Peot don Focae Shoct' which, in their native language, roughly translates to 'Plain of Eternal Solace'. It's name originates from centuries ago, but I'll get into that later. It is a gruesome beginning, so I think I'll save it for the end of the tour."_

_ The five mages following Totomaru nodded their heads in agreement silently. They wanted answers, and they would most likely obtain them faster if they remained quiet. All questions remained unspoken for majority of the tour._

_ The tour itself took place throughout much of the castle._

_ First was an atheneum larger than the entire Fairy Tail guild building. Desks and chairs were scattered around the main sitting area, as well as a large ring-like desk in the center of the room. Bookshelves raised from the floor all the way to the ceiling at least four stories above. More pieces of art were displayed on wall, and interesting artifacts were being displayed safely within clear lachryma boxes standing upon short podiums and stands. Levy was particularly excited about this room. She made note to remember how to return to what was now her favorite room in the entire world of Earthland._

_ Next on the tour was the dining hall; a dark wooden long table, at least seven meters long, rested here. Chairs of the same dark wood surrounded the table, creating a ring around the grand piece of furniture. On the other side of the room was a small archway leading to another room. Lying there against the far wall was a center piece that was a sight to behold, something that had gripped Mira's eyes from the moment she walked in. A bar nearly as long as the table in the other room. Stools, neatly pushed against this magnificent piece of art - as Mira would put it._

_ The takeover mage had even squealed when she discovered it to be fully stocked. Simply put, Mira did the same thing Levy had done earlier and made sure to visit here again, most likely multiple times._

_ It was a task on it's own to separate the white haired maiden from that bar, but after some coaxing and an adventure that would be told another time, the group was able to move on with the tour. The next stop was an interesting room. Different types of flames could be found spread out within the room. Each flame was it's own in some way or form; either by color, brightness, heat intensity, and, more likely than not, origin._

_ "This is my training room. I trained my mind and body everyday to become more accustomed to the differing flames, and teach myself to control multiple ones at the same time. As well as to eventually be able to create them myself. I now use it so my skills don't get rusty. The others have their own training rooms as well, and we'll be visiting a few of theirs later."_

_ That's what Totomaru had said to Romeo when he asked the meaning for a room such as this. Predictably so, Romeo rushed in, making a challenge to himself to be able to move all the flames at once. It would be easier to say that he had failed miserably._

_ The group left immediately after that, a downtrodden Romeo sulking in the back._

_ The tour continued in a similar way for the rest of the castle. Someone would find a room or item incredibly interesting, forcing the group to stop in order for Totomaru to explain it's use or origin. Near the end, high pitched screams followed by loud sobbing could be heard ringing throughout one corridor. Everyone was able to guess that was probably Lucy and Isabella._

_ Especially when they heard someone scream, "Isabella! Please, don't! Isa-Isabella! Nooo!"_

_ The tour met it's ultimate end when Totomaru directed everyone to a series of guest bedrooms._

_ "Someone's probably put a map or somethin' inside each of these rooms, so if you need to leave you're room during the night or when you do tomorrow morning, you can use that. If there isn't anything, the atheneum is just down this hallway and to the left. It'll be the same great double doors as before. The atheneum's connected to the area you all first arrived in, also. One of us should be there tomorrow morning. If not, someone will be there shortly after. If you've got any questions, save them for tomorrow. It would be more fitting if Lucy told you instead of me, 'cause I have absolutely no clue what she's got in mind."_

_ After that, Totomaru assigned everyone their own room and disappeared there after._

**...**

So now, as the large group of people sat at the newly discovered bar eating away at their morning meals, all thanks to the pleas of Mira, newcomers gathered all the questions they wanted to ask.

"Everyone ready?" Lucy asked as the last plate was pushed away from it's owner. Lucy's fellow mages nodded before everyone stood from their seats at the bar. "Follow me then, we'll talk in the main chamber."

As it turned out, the main chamber was where everyone had arrived before. With it's seven columns, it's viewing lachryma, and it's mysteriously appearing hallways. All the mages grouped together within the circle of columns. The lachryma was high above them, broadcasting an image of Styxx. He was still unconscious, lying still on a bed in a stone room.

"Okay, where to start? How about why I brought all you Fairies here?" The others nodded their heads in agreement eagerly. It was about time they got the answers they wanted. "Alright,... well as you all know, we of the Xer da Mie protect the balance of the universe. Now normally this revolves around defeating evil beings, but there have also been times in history where 'evil' was weakened so much that 'good' was actually to strong. Just a role reversal really, but that gives an idea of what the Xer da Mie do. We balance out good and evil.

"That's quite a bit of work for just seven people, isn't it? That's why members of the Xer da Mie have what are called the Appera, or Apprentices. The Appera aren't as strong as the Xer da Mie, but are still extremely powerful. To help you understand the difference, an Appera's full power would match around seventy-five percent of a Xer da Mie member." Lucy took a deep breath before leaning against a random column. "But all this is just a long explanation that's not really needed, so I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Mira, Romeo, you two will become Appera for Totomaru and Styxx, once he awakens of course."

"I will control the fire!" Romeo screamed out. The hormone filled teenager was already pumped for the training he was undoubtably going to receive.

"Would I still be able to work the bar back at the dining room, Lucy? It's such a beautiful sight to see." Hey, Mira really like that bar. It had occupied her dreams the entire night before.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at such a question. This was Mira she was talking to. "Of course Mira. Now, you three." Lucy turned her attention Levy, Makarov, and Theodora. "Levy, I was hoping you would like to be the Kait la Aer, or Keeper of the Atheneum. The world's history is stored there. Something that valuable needs a protector. So what do you say?"

Simply, Levy let out a high pitched squeal at the thought of being around such a huge amount of books. It was like a dream come true for a bookworm like her. So of course, the answer was a yes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Levy cried out as she hugged Lucy tightly around the neck, tears of joy flying from the bluenette's eyes.

"S-sure, Levy. Um... could you let me go now?" Lucy hesitantly asked. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for her friend, but this was a rather uncomfortable position. After Levy unlatched herself from her best friend, Lucy continued, "Master Makarov and Master Theodora. I was hoping you two could be the generals of our troops, the Legion of Seven, or S-Legion as we like calling it."

"Troops?" Theodora asked, "You have soldiers? An army?"

"Yes and no Master," Kunaru stated, "The S-Legion is the military personnel of each of the seven countries that worship us. The Avia in the Wind Country; the Dael in the Fire Country; in the Water Country lives the Levin; the Golems in Earth Count-"

"Wait... did you say golems? As in the Golems? The people of stone that died out centuries ago?" Makarov gasped, flabbergasted by this discovery. Golems were magical creatures born from stone that ruled a large amount of the world that was now known as Fiore and it's surrounding countries. Tales of golems had been passed down generation after generation.

"Yep, Golems. The very same. Before the birth of our order, they ruled a large majority of the known world. Afterwards, they bowed down to our Earth member and pledged allegiance to them. This was after their emperor was amusingly controlled and embarrassed by the original Earth member. They moved their people here there after in order to serve more easily. You would know the time after that as the time dragons first started to appear." Totomaru explained. It may be a little uncharacteristic of the fire mage, but history was actually one of Totomaru's greatest passions. Plus, it helped inspire him to create new types of flames. "Gajeel, once he's mastered his power, will be able to create his own golems from the dirt and stone around him."

"Master his power?" Levy cut in, "What do you mean by that?"

This was when Lucy began to speak again, "Levy, once you become a member of the order, you gain an immense amount of magical power. Especially if your one of the core seven. We need time to grow accustomed to this new power and learn to control it. As a member does so, the others of the order may raise your P.L., or Power Limit, to adjust to different situations. For example; Wendy has just begun her training, and her P.L. is currently set at fifty percent."

"Actually, Lucy," Totomaru butted in, "I raised it to sixty-five. The same for Gajeel. I wanted to make sure they would have plenty of time to learn about the different countries and become integrated with the people." The fire mage explained.

"Alright, I get it." Lucy turned her attention back to the other five mages. "Now, I'll explain the rest in a little bit, but something Toto said reminded me of something. Now this is really important so consider this seriously."

The five newcomers nodded their heads in agreement. Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling out her nose. She did this a few more times before looking back up at the mages from Fairy Tail and Wolf's Howl mage.

"Before we brought you here, we asked you if you were prepared to die. In order to obtain the powers and positions I have told you about. You must give up your mortal life. To do this, your life as a human being must end. So I ask you, are you all prepared to die?"

**A/N: **I like how I keep coming back to the "Are you prepared to die?" part. You can see how it'll be going on through the rest of this story, and will make some appearances in part 3. Anyways, I'm glad this chap came out longer than usual. I had panned on it being longer, but I wanted to put a cliffhanger (come one! you gotta admit they're fun to have!) So I stopped it like that. See you all next week! ^.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**~The Day Before the Grand Magic Games~**

Fairy Tail had just arrived in the city of Crocus, capital of the country of Fiore. Despite what had happened mere weeks before, the members of Fairy Tail had recovered from their shock and were now more than ready to dominate the annual tournament. The most excited would be none other than the teams that would be competing, but we'll get into who they are later on. At this moment, as Fairy Tail prepares for the games, another mage was preparing also. The only difference was, this second group wouldn't be competing.

**~Somewhere in Crocus~**

A young woman with long blonde hair walked out of a office, releasing a deep breath out of relief. "Thank the gods, that's finally over. I thought he would never shut up." The girl grumbled to herself as she exited the building and onto the festive streets of Crocus. "Now, where to next? The stadium? Or maybe I should go back and see how the others are doing in their training. Gods know Toto and Kunaru aren't doing their jobs. Probably out having fun while I'm here doing all the work."

"Hey, Lucy!" Someone called out.

The girl looked behind her to see a tall and muscular young man with short snow white hair run towards her. A bright smile covered the girl's face at the sight of the man. Happily, she called back to him.

"Styxx! What're you doing here?"

The man stopped in front of the beautiful girl, now known as Lucy, and smiled just as brightly.

"I wanted to see you! I haven't been able to very much since I awoke, and before that you were gone for six years, I've missed you."

Lucy could do nothing but laugh at how adorable he looked at that moment. Styxx was wearing the pout of a small child, and it was almost as if his blue eyes had grown three sizes. The fact that they were such a deep color of blue didn't help either.

"Okay, okay! I'm almost done here, I just have to check in on the others and inspect the stadium a little more. Wanna come along?" Lucy asked. It was true, they hadn't been able to spend much time together in the past few weeks, what with all the preparations going on and all.

"Sure," Styxx said, "I just came from the castle, and everything was going smoothly. I guess that means the stadium, right?"

"I guess so." Lucy smiled. Toto and Kunaru doing their jobs, that's a first.

Lucy and Styxx slowly walked towards the stadium where the G.M.G is held every year, talking all the way. Sometimes trivial things, others about what's happened over the past six years, but never about the plans they had for the near future. Well, except for maybe one topic of conversation.

"So are we clear? We got the gig?" Styxx asked curiously. His hands behind his head as he looked up at the stadium sitting atop the mountainside.

"Yep. It took a little convincing, but in the end the pumpkin guy agreed. Didn't even need to turn on my Lucy Charm." Lucy stated proudly. She was quite happy about how easy it had been to convince the mysterious pumpkin man.

"Oh? Really?" Styxx said coyly before pulling Lucy off to the side of the road. "Then will you use it on me?" The white haired mage muttered.

"Maybe." Lucy whispered before her lips locked with the other's.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Styxx's neck and got up on her toes to help. Styxx wrapped his own arms around the base of her back and leaned over to help close the distance. Both were enamored by the other, but alas the moment was short lived. Both heard their voices, and immediately broke apart. Another moment later and Lucy's appearance had changed. Her hair turned brown and her eyes blue.

Lucy, or 'Lucille', cleared her throat, stepped away from Styxx and hurriedly began speaking about a random topic.

"So we'll be performing Track 34, it's the only one that's the right amount of time. After that-"

"Lucille? What are _you _doing here?" Someone said.

Styxx and Lucy looked away from each other to see a group of Fairy Tail mages standing in front of them. Actually, it very well could've been almost all of them, depending on the size. The one that had said that was none other than Gray, who seemed to be at the head of the pack.

"We're here to compete of course. We are apart of a guild." Styxx said matter-of-factly, wrapping his arms around Lucy.

"Oh yeah, what guild? I heard you left Wolf's Howl." Gray stepped forward ready to pounce on the both of them.

"Xer da Mie." Lucy said simply.

"That's a lie! There's no guild called that!" Someone from the crowd shouted.

"Think whatever you want. We're competing as a part of Xer da Mie. See ya!" Styxx said before quickly transforming into a large furry creature.

Lucy climbed on top before he jumped away, up towards the stadium. The Fairy Tail group just looked on in awe as the two left. For a moment, it seemed that Lucille's brown hair had been blonde. That couldn't be though, could it? Perplexed and confused, the group continued on towards their lodgings.

**~Later That Day~**

"Okay, the stadium was secure, and the preparations should be just about over. It will all be ready by the opening ceremony." Lucy said to the four others in the room.

Sitting there were Totomaru, Kunaru, Isabella, and Styxx. All of them listening to Lucy intently. This was important, after all. If their mission was to succeed.

"Now then," Lucy said, "We'll be going on in a few minutes, any questions?"

"Which one are we doing again?" Totomaru asked, being the only one who hadn't really been paying any attention to Lucy. What could he say, they had gone over this a million times.

"Track 34 after the preliminaries, and Tracks 7-19 during the preliminaries. And yes, we have gone over this a million times, so you shouldn't have to ask such a stupid question."

Kunaru belted out in laughter at the insult. Totomaru, in return, punched Kunaru in the face, starting yet another brawl between the two. The two continued on up until right before the five mages were set to depart. Styxx easily scared them into place, before telling them that they couldn't go out like that, and that they needed to cover their wounds. The two were quick to please the white haired demon, but would give each other dark glares behind his back.

"Alright, we're going up." Lucy said, ignoring the ruckus that was Totomaru and Kunaru.

**~Outside, One Minute Before Preliminaries~**

"And now, to start off this year's G.M.G. is none other than the group from seven years ago that became the focus of the music industry! Participants and viewers alike, please help us welcome..." The Pumpkin man began, "The former mages of Wolf's Howl..." He dragged on again, raising the dramatic tension, "Xer da Mie!"

At that moment, as the giant projection of the king-in-disguise disappeared, fake white smoke started tumbling across the top of a building just below the now traditional preliminary playing field, the giant maze in the sky. Lights from an unknown source shined down on a raising platform. Slowly, that platform left the confines of the building and started to hover around field. Then appeared another platform, slightly smaller than the previous, and kept dark.

"Mages and guilds!" Suddenly, giant lachryma vision screens were projected all over the city and into the homes of the residents who were all watching the annual spectacle. It showed Lucy, in her real form, smiling brightly while talking into a microphone. "This year's Grand Magic Games begins..." As she said that, she jumped onto the second platform, which erupted into a dazzling scene of color as the floor lit up and virtual people appeared. Music started to play, and the virtual people started to dance. "Now!" Lucy cried out in joy as all the different mages and guilds who were currently resting inside the different hotels across the city rocketed towards the field of battle.

**A/N: **Play whatever album or do whatever you want at this point, I myself played BoA's album BoA for fun, but you can play or not play whatever you want. It won't really come into play till the next chapter, so be prepared! Also, sorry it's been so long, life distracted me, but at least I'm here now! Sorry about how random this chapter may seem, or how terribly written it probably is. I really just want to get this story over with, sadly. Anyways, see you all next time!


End file.
